gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Altruist Cult
Gang? In my opinion, the Altruist Cult should be considered a gang. I know they're not a gang in the traditional sense (street gang, 1% motorcycle club, mafia family, cartel, or crime syndicate, etc.) but they are a group of people who commit crimes of sorts (they murder and cannibalize their kidnapped victims). Granted they're not exactly involved in any criminal rackets, but they do conspire to do crimes. A similar argument can be said about Merryweather... they might not conventionally be considered a gang, but they do operate privately, off the government's regulations, and have likely commited war crimes. Polpun (talk) 09:19, September 30, 2013 (UTC) : Since you guys have recently added Merryweather and.... the Killer Hipsters to the gangs category, why not the Altruist Cult as well? Polpun (talk) 00:16, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Altruist Camp - Number of briefcases? Money? Questionable info about the amount of money to be found there. Personally I got 75k, others claim 50k, or 100k. Have not seen any reference to 125k in 5 briefcases. Needed: Briefcase locations. Maybe it is dependent on other factors? (Such as how many trips made, e.g. when delivering a couple vs. 2 individuals; game progress,...). I also belief to have seen that one of the briefcases was a 'dud' = did not add money. Daandi (talk) 17:52, October 5, 2013 (UTC) : I found four briefcases (100k) after three deliveries (single, double, single). Speculation, but dud briefcase may be armor? I had body armor in two locations in the camp. Dbushik (talk) 06:53, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :: Re-visiting the camp, I realize there is a radio tower area above camp. I'd suggest searching this area for additional briefcases. I found others on porches in main camp. Dbushik (talk) 04:59, October 31, 2013 (UTC) ::: Just played through the shootout several times (PC, with the same prep - 2 drunks, 1 drunk, 1 Lost MC chick). There were only ever 4 briefcases (25k each, total = 100k), each spawning in the same locations. As a preface, no building can be entered and no watch/water tower holds any interest, aside from the first watch tower with a guard and medkit. Starting from the front gate, there are 5 buildings to the left, each with a briefcase, aside from the fourth (directly behind the third) which has nothing - there is also armor at the first. Then, there are also 3 buildings on the right, which are empty aside from a small armory at the third (armor, assault shotgun, RPG). The aformentioned radio tower above the complex only has a piece of scrap - nothing else. Dsurian 16:54, May 23, 2015 (UTC) missions Do the Altruist Cult missions result in completion percentage? Can the mission be done after not delivering random event people there? The taxi with a customer or driving passengers of a hijacked car there does not work with Trevor (the only one accepted there), Michael, and Franklin. User000name (talk) 02:33, March 24, 2017 (UTC)